


Muggle Night

by azkagranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azkagranger/pseuds/azkagranger
Summary: When Sirius agreed to go out with Harry and Ginny, he definitely didn't expect to find Hermione there, especially since they didn't know that she was the woman he wanted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Muggle Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had a long time ago and finally decided to write, I don't have beta and English is not my first language so please be nice and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, I just play with the characters she created.

'Cmon Remus, let's go out with me." 

"I already told you I have plans tonight." Was Friday night at 12 Grimmauld Place and Sirius was at least 30 minutes trying to convince Remus to cancel his plans to go out to drink with him without success 

"With my little cousin, why on earth are you going out with her on a Friday night?" 

"Because she's my girlfriend and that's what people in a relationship do: they go out on dates, you should try someday," Remus said without bothering to look to see his friend pacing in front of him 

"Nah, I'm good, are you sure there's no way I can make you cancel your date with Tonks to go out with me? I'm really bored" Sirius tries for the last time

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm going to get ready, why don't you go visit Harry? See little James always light your mood" and goes off towards the stairs leaving Sirius contemplating his alternatives, not that he had many, he could go alone to some bar, have a drink and then come home with some witch - or muggle - that he would be interested in but for some reason that it didn't seem interesting that night, he could also just stay home and do something to distract himself but he was already too bored for that so he decided to do what Remus suggested: visiting his godson, spending time with little James really was always amazing so he goes to his room to get ready and fifteen minutes later he's hanging out at the fireplace at Harry’s house surprised with the silence, his godson's house is always noisy with the 2-year-old running through the place

"Harry?" he calls, wand in hand when he listens footsteps coming towards him and to his relief Ginny appears in front of him, leaving one of the rooms in the house 

"Sirius, hi," and gives him a hug "I'm sorry I didn't know you're coming" 

"Oh, was a last-minute visit, just thought about stopping by and spend some time with our little fella, where's him?" 

"Babe, who's it?" Sirius hears Harry's voice come from the room Ginny step out a few seconds before 

"It's Sirius, honey, come to say hello" Ginny answers and turn her head to give Sirius attention "James is with mum and dad tonight having a sleepover with Victorie, I guess it's parents free night," she says giggling and it's when Sirius finally pays full attention to the girl: her normally straight red hair is falling in carefully made waves, she is wearing more makeup than normal and wearing a nice black dress and heels

"You're going out, I'm so sorry I should've warned you that I was coming"

"Nonsense, it's always good to see you, you spend too much time locked in that house" 

"I totally agree with that and no, your daily visit to the nearest pub doesn't count as going out," Harry says stepping out of his room and giving Sirius a hug, he's wearing muggles clothes: jeans pants and a blue shirt "It's good to see you, how's Remus?"

"He's good he's in a date tonight, good to see you too, I'm going to head back home and let you two go back to your date night" 

"What? No, it's not really a date we're going to Muggle London with some friends, to a pub or a party I really didn't get it, why don't you come with us?" Harry offers 

"With your married friends? Thanks for the offer but no"

"They aren't all married you know, please come with us, it's going to be fun and if you don't like it you can always apparate back home but at least you can say you tried, you're wearing nice muggles clothes already, I can introduce you to some of my single friends" 

Ginny tease and he wanders that he really wanted to get out tonight so why don't do it with his godson and his wife? What could go wrong?

"Fine, I'll go but don't try to be a matchmaker Ginevra" and Ginny only chuckles

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They apparated at one of the apparition points and walked the rest of the way to the small pub that was in a busy London spot, guarding their wands carefully.

Even before entering, it was already possible to hear the loud music coming from inside and Sirius began to notice the Muggle women passing by smiling at him.

When they finally made it into the club they went straight to a table that they saw was empty and sat down

"Are we early or are your friends late?" Sirius asked

"We arrived early but they must be arriving by now, in fact, Hermione is already here so I'm going to look for her" Ginny replies and Sirius tries to hide his panicked face

"Hermione is here? You didn't mention that she would come"

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious," Harry says laughing "You haven't seen her for a while, right? At lunch in the Burrow, you're only there when she isn't, it looks like you're doing it on purpose"

"Nonsense, why would I do that?" except that it wasn't unreasonable, Sirius was actually avoiding the Burrow when he knew Hermione would be there. It's not that he doesn't like the woman, he enjoys her company but since he came back from the veil and she shared the house with him and Remus for a while, being close to her has become... difficult.

Sirius could remember perfectly the moment when he realized he was incredibly screwed

_'Sirius had come back from the veil a week ago and was still trying to adjust to going back to the world he left for 8 years and everything that has changed since then._

_Everyone was in the Burrow, which was full of people to celebrate Harry's 23rd birthday and although most of the faces present were foreign to him, Sirius was overjoyed to be able to celebrate his godson's birthday._

_He was leaning against a wall near the drinks table, a glass of firewhisky in his hand, when the front door opened and he couldn't help but notice the woman who entered. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the little makeup highlighted her chocolate eyes and her heart-shaped mouth, her hair was tied in a high ponytail._

_But it was when she took off the heavy overcoat she wore that Sirius was sure he needed her. She wore white trousers and an also white lace crop top, which despite not showing much definitely accentuated her curves and Sirius found himself so mesmerized by the woman that he didn't hear Remus approaching._

_"I feel sorry for your next victim, you have that look when you need to have that or you will die," Remus said laughing_

_"Who's that woman in white talking to Harry?" Sirius asks ignoring friend's comment_

_"Do you mean Hermione Granger?"_

_"That is definitely not Hermione"_

_"I'm afraid it is, she has changed a lot in the years that you weren't here and it's not a clumsy teenager anymore but she stays away from her Sirius, she has a boyfriend and even if she didn't, she is your godson's best friend"_

_And then Sirius stayed as far away as he could get from her, which cost him a lot of self-control since the next week she and Ron broke up and Sirius offered her a room at Grimmauld Place.'_

"Sirius?" Ginny calls him taking him off from his memories 

"Sorry, what?" 

"I asked if you can come with me look for Hermione and get drinks while Harry wait for the rest of our friends" 

"Of course" 

They get up and walk towards the bar to order their drinks, and it doesn't take long for them to find Hermione. She was sitting on one of the bar stools, holding a drink and talking very close to a Muggle man.

Sirius forgot how to breathe when he saw her, she was wearing a tight red dress that barely reached half her thighs and highlighted her breasts, although she normally wears light makeup, she was wearing a black shimmery smokey eye that night and Sirius thought that it made her look even more stunning. 

Hermione looked up just as her best friend approached her and she froze when she saw who the man was with her. And suddenly the Muggle man she was talking to seconds before was no longer so interesting, not when Sirius Black was standing in front of her.

He was dressed perfectly as a muggle, dark jeans, a white T-shirt and his black leather jacket that always made her knees go weak, he was incredibly handsome that night and she had to struggle to take her eyes off him and go down from the barstool to hug Ginny.

"Hi Sirius, I didn't know you were coming," she said hugging him as well and thinking **_'Merlin, he had to smell so damn good?'_ **

"Harry and I were talking about how you two are never on the same day in the Burrow, if we didn't know you, we would say that you are avoiding each other" Ginny says jokingly

"Absurd, our schedules just never match" Hermione replies hoping that her extremely perceptive friend doesn't notice the lie, because the truth is that she really avoids attending any event that Sirius Black is present.

She knows she shouldn't want her best friend's godfather but it is kind of hard when he is incredibly hot, funny and extremely smart. Accepting the offer to move in with him and Remus when her and Ron's relationship ended did nothing to ease the lust she felt for him.

Watching him walk around the house shirtless while she tried to work was practically torture, and hearing the moans of the girls he took home after drinking somewhere was too much for her. This coupled with the flirtations that she knew she shouldn't take seriously but that messed with her more than she'll admit, prompted her to look for an apartment as soon as possible and she avoids being in the same place as him ever since. Someone clearing her throat took Hermione out of her reverie and it was only then that she remembered the guy she was talking to

"Guys, this is Marcus, Marcus these are Ginny and Sirius"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they returned to the table, the rest of their friends had already arrived and Sirius was introduced to each of them and coincidence whether or not Hermione sat in the chair next to him.

Ginny introduced a friend to Sirius, who in other situations he would have found incredibly beautiful, but he was too focused on the woman with brown hair beside him who flirted shamelessly with the Muggle man who decided to join them.

Hermione was trying her best to appear interested in Marcus - even if she wasn't at all - so that Ginny wouldn't notice the looks she gave Sirius all night.

When Marcus's hand went to Hermione's thigh, she felt extremely uncomfortable and invented that she needed to go to the bathroom to escape his hand. She stayed in the bathroom for a while doing her hair and makeup before hearing a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" she heard Sirius' unmistakable voice and opened the door so he could come in "You suddenly left the table, everyone was worried"

"I just needed a subtle enough excuse for Marcus to take his hand off my leg and that was the only one I could think of," she said closing the door

And it was at that moment that they realized how small the bathroom was and how close they were, she bit her bottom lip when his eyes roamed over her body

"That dress looks good on you," he said in a husky voice making her shiver and could feel his body heat so close that they were

"Good how?" she asked teasingly, in what she hoped was a sexy voice

"You look like a goddess" It was becoming stuffy in the bathroom, tension rising as Sirius step closer to her "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she replied swallowing hard, her breath becoming erratically

"Do you think of me?" of course Hermione did. But she didn't trust her voice to answer " 'Cause I think about you"

Her throat began to feel constricted. The heat trapped between her legs burning her thighs as she squeezes them together and she closed her eyes when his hands touched her neck. He traced his thumb up and down her neck, then stopped right at her pulse. 

His hand moved down her arm, it was so agonisingly slow for Hermione and it felt like he was lighting her on fire, her breath become trapped in her throat. 

"I really need to kiss you right now," she says opening her eyes but he doesn't move, without thinking she raises one hand and takes his face into it, stroking his jaw with her thumb. His perfectly sized hands come to rest on her hips and her mind flashes back to different hands on her just this evening. And while those hands have felt wrong, these feel so damn right 

"Go ahead," he whispers. And then she leans in, he makes her go all the way, he doesn't meet her in the middle, ensuring that this is really what she wants. She brushes her lips against his softly and his hand tighten their hols on her and pull her flush against his body. 

She gasps and he uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, to let his tongue slide against hers, exploring her mouth, mapping it out as if he's trying to memorize it. The kiss is everything she needs, rough and hungry. His stubble scratches her skin deliciously and when she bites his lip experimentally his low growl sends a shock of white-hot electricity straight to her core. 

Her knees give away and she slumps into him, his arms come up around her for support. Blood rushes in her ears, her lungs burn as she cannot seem to get enough oxygen in and she has to break away. But instead of stopping, Sirius picks her up and Hermione hooks her feet behind his back as he presses her against the wall and kisses her again as she started to feel something poke in her lower abdomen.

She tightened her legs around him and started to nuzzle his neck. Sirius gave a little gasp as a shot of electricity went down his spine as she was griding her hips harder and harder against him. 

"I think we should go back to our table," he says putting her on the ground

"Oh, ok," she says unable to hide the disappointment in her face and adjusting her dress 

They returned in silence to the table, Hermione went all the way cursing herself silently, trying to blame the drink at all costs. When they arrived at the table to her surprise Sirius didn't let her sit down, just grabbed his waist and took his stuff off the table

"I think I will help Hermione get home, she is not feeling well" the moment the words come out of Sirius' mouth, Ginny's eyes go straight to Hermione and she knows that no matter how hard she tries to make a neutral face, her friend knows what they were doing in the bathroom. 

"That's sweet of you Sirius, I hope you get better Mione, I'll call you tomorrow," Ginny says standing up to hug her and whisper in her ear "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

They say their 'goodbyes' quickly and head out of the bar, getting ready to walk to the Apparition Point, Sirius' hands never leaving her back

"Are you okay to Apparate?" she just nods without knowing exactly where he wants her to go "Remus is on a date with Tonks tonight, so he won't be home"

"See you there then?" she asks with a smirk on her face and it's his turn to nods before she disappears with a pop.

She is the first to arrive at the house she called home for a while last year, but she doesn’t have much time to be sentimental as seconds later he is behind her, hands on her hips, his mouth too close to her ear to her be able to think clearly

"Are you sure you want this?" Sirius asks in a low, husky voice that sends chills through her body

"Yes," then he turns her to face him, bending his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss, pushing her lips apart with the insistent press of his tongue to sweep inside, stealing her breath as he moulded her body to his own.

He broke the kiss, only to fist his hand in her hair tightly, tugging her head up and he bent, brushing the soft skin of her neck with his teeth and lips, growling on her neck. His hot tongue laved a wet trail along the hollow of her throat, his free hand cupped her bottom, holding her hips firm against his as he ground against her, his arousal hard and tenting beneath the denim of his jeans. 

Sirius spreads her legs before tightening his grip and picking her up, hissing in approval as her legs curled tightly around his waist. She barely notices that they have been moving, when she is suddenly dropped onto a soft surface, his bed.

A surprise squeal escapes her lips and he chuckles softly as he looks down at her as she is spread out before him on his bed, the hem of her dress is pushed up around her hips, legs parted, giving him a good view of her cunt, covered only by her black lacey panties, her hands move to the hem of her dress and shrugs out of it as he watches her carefully and a restrained moan escapes Sirius' throat.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whispers and he starts to take off his jacket and his white shirt, then his trousers. He is hard for her, she can see his erection tenting his boxer obscenely. He crawls onto the bed, grabs her legs pulling her under himself and kisses her again, but soon his mouth leaves hers and moves down her jaw, to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and she squirms under him.

His hand and his mouth on her overwhelm her, her mind is spinning, struggling to catch on that this is really happening, that the man she has been wanting for more than a year is finally touching her. When his tongue flicks over one of her nipples, she cries out, her back wantonly, but too far gone to care. 

His hands travel down her body and when he touches her through the lacey fabric, her hips bucks of their own accord. He groans and pushes down her knickers, 'cause even this small piece os clothe is too much between them. 

Sirius looks up at her, holds her eye contact as he licks, slowly, the extent of her cunt and presses the tip of his tongue against her clit. Then her eyes close and she leans back supporting herself on her elbows, relaxing her head back.

He slips two fingers inside her, curls them to rub on her G-spot as he rubs and sucks her clit with his tongue. She cried out, her legs closing around his ears as her fingers instinctively threaded through his hair, he brushes his little finger against her asshole and she swats at him. 

He smirks and his teeth nibble her clit, she hisses, he sucks hard, she pushes his head down into her and begins gridding against his mouth and fingers. 

Hermione is breathing heavily now, almost panting. Fucking his face, getting herself off on him as he laps hungrily at her cunt, pushes his fingers over and over, puts pressure and friction in all the right places. 

She gasps as she comes, so light, so fucking feminine, driving Sirius crazy. He licks gently on her clit as he parts from her cunt, then turns to bite and suck down on the inside of her thigh, leaving a vivid red mark. She yelps. He rises to stand up over her and watches her face as she starts to return to her body.

He watched as her eyes followed the movement of his fingers while he tosses his boxers on the side of the bed, finally freeing his cock from its confines, flicking his wrist and pumping himself hard as he growled staring at the wetness of her cunt. 

"You're perfect," he confessed with a quiet breath, the tip of his other finger coming up to her clavicle and dragging slowly down the valley of her breasts.

Hermione couldn't help but squirm, both from the heat of his stare and the lust coursing through her veins. He slotted himself at her entrance and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Tell me if it's too much, kitten" 

As he began sinking inside her, her mouth fell open and her nails sank into the muscle over his shoulders. She'd been with large men but as he stretched her slowly, she realized the bigness and abrupt size of him. 

Sirius kissed her as he waited for her to get used to his size. When he could feel her relaxing under him he started to move and took up a prompt pace, thrusting with abandon as his lips worked over hers. Hermione couldn't let the kisses end, his mouth fit her so well, and she couldn't imagine why they hadn't been doing this all along.

She moaned into his mouth as he hit an angle that surprised her, all the while grinding his pubic bone against her clit with each downward stroke. She felt dizzy with pleasure, his body felt so good on her, in her, she was addicted.

"Please, Sirius, please," she cried against his mouth and he pulled back, his grey eyes turning almost black with lust

"Come for me, Hermione," he pushed into her relentlessly until her whole body seized and tightened, her orgasm coming hard and heavy around his cock. She watched his expression as he came apart on top of her, her name leaving his lips like a prayer as he filled her with his release.

They lie like this for a while, her eyes have drift shut and she is about to fall asleep when he moves, pushing her off him gently. She suppresses a yearning sigh, 'cause no matter how dazed she might be from being thoroughly fucked by the object of her desires,, she still knows this is a one-time thing, she's out within seconds and only briefly regains consciousness when the bed dips on one side and she is pulled into strong, warm arms. 

When Hermione wakes up the next morning, she is disoriented, not recognizing her surroundings. But only a second later the memories are flashing through her with a force that makes her breath catch in her chest, she starts to get out of bed to get water when he moves

"Good morning, love, we're going?" his sleep muffled voice says next to her

"Kitchen, get some water, want me to bring anything to you?" she asks

"The same, please" and she laughed as he cuddles in the bed again while she dresses his shirt and heads down to the kitchen, she's so lost in her thoughts that don't listen to the voices coming from there 

"Hermione?" a voice asks as she enters in the kitchen making her jump "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

And in front of her, sitting on the kitchen table sharing breakfast is Remus and Tonks and Hermione froze for a minute not sure of what to say 

"Hi, Sirius tell me you would be crashing at Tonks' place, I didn't hear you guys arriving" 

"We were, but the dinner place we went to was so close to here that we changed our minds. And with the noise that the girl Sirius was with were doing, I’m not surprised that you didn’t hear us coming, isn’t that Sirius shirt you’re wearing? ”Tonks says and Hermione can feel her whole body turning red as Remus look at Tonks in a silent explanation, Hermione can see the moment Tonks understands the situation "Oh, you are the girl who was with Sirius"

Hermione is saved from needing to answer when Sirius enters the kitchen, unaware that she is not alone

"You are taking too long for someone who was just going to get water, kitten, did something happen?" and only then does he realize that they have company "Oh, hey, this is awkward"


End file.
